Relatively lightweight transportable barbecues are well known. In general, they include a stand, often consisting of three legs which support a container for charcoal or having one or more burners which underlie a grill. Where burners are involved, the use of a pressurized gas supply such as a propane container is common. Some are supported at a comfortable cooking height whereas others are designed to be received on an open automobile tailgate or picnic table. U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,676 of Apr. 6, 1965 to Caldwell discloses a portable grill which may be assembled for cooking food at a convenient height while supported by the ground or may be alternatively assembled to stand on a table to permit cooking at a convenient height above the table. The same patent also discloses an arrangement wherein the grill and parts therefor may be disassembled and reassembled to provide a unitary package for carrying the grill in its disassembled condition. The portable grill of Caldwell is, however, intended for use with charcoal and does not include a burner which utilizes pressurized gas for fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,347 to Seed which issued Oct. 12, 1982, a portable cooker that is connected to a pressurized gas supply is disclosed. This particular cooker is also adaptable for assembly and disassembly. A bowl shaped cooking pan having a pair of support handles which extend from the periphery of the pan is provided. As with the Caldwell portable grill, Seed provides a portable cooker which can be disassembled for storage or transport. Seed also discloses the use of the pressurized gas bottle to provide a stable platform, thus eliminating three or four legs used in prior art structures. A stove which is intended specifically for supporting round bottom vessels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,345 of Christiansen dated Jul. 23, 1985. Christiansen points out that ordinary grills are unsatisfactory for supporting cooking vessels having spherical or rounded bottoms. Special structures are required not only to stabilize them but also to hold them securely during vigorous stirring of the contents. It is also considered important by Christiansen that the underlying structure not interfere with the heating of the entire bottom of vessels having rounded bottoms such as woks. The portable gas-fired cooking unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,671 of Mar. 7, 1989 to Vallejo, Jr. discloses a cooking pan or enclosure which is heated by a conventional bottle container of compressed propane gas, the burner is disclosed as being under the cooking pan or enclosure. An auxiliary burner is provided which can be utilized without heating the main unit wherein it is stated that it would be ideal for the preparation of early morning camp coffee or as a side burner for sauces and the like. Vallejo, Jr. further describes a compact carrying case into which the cooking unit can be compactly stored when in a disassembled condition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,067 of Dutro et al discloses a portable fuel food cooker which is adapted to receive the rounded bottom of a wok. The cooker is said to be light and compact and, in the preferred form, may be easily disassembled into a component part to facilitate transportation and storage. However, as exemplified by the patent to Vallejo, Jr., mentioned above, despite the advantages of a rounded bottom cooking container such as the wok, a need exist for a portable cooker which is relatively light, can be easily assembled and disassembled and which can be utilized without difficulty for cooking drinks, such coffee as well as various types of foods in utensils which have flat bottoms rather than rounded ones.